epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 4 MR Game
Battle Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN1_5eGfSbQ Mr Game and Watch is at his normal game and watch house when suddenly he gets transported to another land EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES he looks around to see a land made entirely of blocks, to him this was normal but these were not the blocks he lives in MR GAME AND WATCH he then looks behind him to see some kind of purple vortex surrounded by 14 black blocks VS he then sees a man he easily recognizes, this man seems to have been looking for him STEVE... this figure seems to have Smirk on his face BEGIN Steve: hello there, welcome to Minecraft, the place of your dismiss It's seems my portal worked perfectly as you're here just to get dissed. Between me and you, My game is 10 times popular, I have 10 million users on my game cause I'm the better 8-bit character. When was the last time anyone talked about you at all, The last time you were in anything was super smash bros brawl. I'm an original pixelation, I'm becoming most popular online, While you wish it was 2000, cause its the end of your time. I got a sword made of diamond and I'm gonna stick it up your ass, So you know the feeling of what happens when you mess with Minecraft. You have the skin of a black guy, and the nose of a Jew, So I'm gonna choose to eat raw chicken, and save the coal to burn you. MR Game and Watch: I'm the birth of pixelation, you cannot verse me, At least my owner made me right, your name was never confirmed as Steve. In the end of this battle, you'll see that I obviously won, And because we're hardcore rapping, you will not respawn. You've very popular, Ill admit that,But your game is getting old, While my game is challenging, you're just collecting diamond, iron and gold. Your game has so much hate, people get bullied since they play it, When I'm done With this verse,I'm pretty sure you're going to rage quit. You get lazy people famous on YouTube, it's so sad, That instead of going to college or getting jobs, people are playing your game and getting fat. While you have 40 years old playing a game meant for kids 7-16, Just seeing your trailer is nothing like the minecraft I've seen. I don't know the interest in minecraft, why do people play it anyways, I can't find out why, how about you try and explain. Steve: in minecraft you can do anything, build a house or build a statue, You could play in survival, creative, or hardcore it doesn't matter what you do. You say we're getting old? Do you know how many people play us still? We're the biggest Success since runescape, but they're going down hill. Which gives us a chance to go to the top, and no one can stop us, I have a few bugs, but it's nothing Jeb can't adjust. While your creator is no where to be seen, where can he be? Oh he's dead, too bad,but my creators living up a legacy. I've gotten people famous online, is that a bad thing now? It's getting people paid and recognized, while your a bigger derp than the cow. Well look at that the sun is setting its time for you to go, But to be fair ill give you once more chance just to see you put on a show. (he then pulls a lever which ignites TNT under MR GW which he barely escapes from) Mr Game and Watch: You don't know what you're getting into when you mess with Mr Game and Watch, It's now time for me to put my rapping skills up a Notch. You're not the smartest of people, you punch trees with your hand, But I'm going to show The Admins the griefing you did just to get you banned. People started making skins since everyone was tired of you Steve, The only time you see your skin is if there a glitch or a newbie. Your games going to be on the XBox One, if I were you I'd feel ashamed, Cause when it comes to that console, I wanna be as far away. When two of you are glitched inside each others head, I don't see a brain inside, But I'm guessing, that must be the reason your crossed eyed. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I'VE ALREADY DECIDED! EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! WHO WON Steve Mr Game&Watch Category:Blog posts